


If You Wish It

by LynnAsha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnAsha/pseuds/LynnAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Lydia was jotting notes down, nodding with everything Stiles was spouting and Jackson was watching what she wrote. He looked impressed so Derek figured the Banshee was actually writing everything down verbatim. That was kind of impressive."</p>
<p>Somethings not right, so they decide to call for help. It turns out, help isn't who some of them suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wish It

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't even know where this came from.....

Beacon Hills was a little county located roughly twenty-five miles east from the coast of California. It was surrounded by a natural forest, kept free of anything dangerous or deadly by a pack of werewolves for generations. This pack, known widely as the California Hale Pack, was constructed in such a way that nothing ever went wrong. Some would say it worked better than the inner workings of a newly constructed watch. 

that was until the fire.

At the time sixteen-year-old Derek, and his eighteen-year-old sister were the only known fully sane survivors. They had admitted their horribly burnt uncle into the hospital's care and fled, fearing for their lives; little did the big sister, now Alpha Laura Hale, know that her little brother was the catalyst to the inner workings falling apart. She would soon find out while her younger brother had said the words in anger, she finally grasped the true Alpha status given to her and hugged her brother. They had talked it out and she never blamed him for anything. Derek no longer felt that he was culpable, having his Alpha relieve him like that.

That night, in a lone hotel in Minneapolis, they decided to make home in New York. Somewhere they could both finish their schooling and heal before even thinking of going back and reclaiming what was theirs.

For the next few years, they both worked hard. Neither of them touched any of their family’s money as they put themselves through school and paid their uncles bill; sending him flowers from a small shop in Beacon Hills. Laura had kept her eyes and ears open to her surrounds and the happening in beacon hills. So when animals started turning up dead, with strange markings on their bodies, she figured it was time to head back and reclaim the territory.

It took exactly three days to figure out it was a rogue. Laura sent her brother a voicemail, he had been at work and couldn’t pick up his phone, telling him what was up. On the fourth day she found the rogue locked in a battle with another, more familiar wolf. She growled and joined the fight, trying to save her estranged uncle's life seeing as how all the blood on the ground was his. They both killed the animal, but the second that was done Peter had turned on his niece; taking her life under the light of the full strawberry moons light.

When Derek gets back into town there is a group of four teenagers, one had been turned, trying to kill what Derek thinks is a rogue Alpha his sister messaged him about. He then finds out his sister was dead when he trips over her corpse looking for the Alpha. The new werewolf, Scott McCall, finds him and comforts him before the rest of his little gang gets there to help. They find the other half of her that night and bury her by the old Hale Pack house where the rest of their family died. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd help convince him not to help the Alpha that killed his remaining family when Derek finds out it was his uncle. Peter had bitten Scott, as it turns out, but Scott was too stubborn to submit to the calling of his Alpha. So Peter had outed himself in hopes to get another beta. When Derek refuses Peter bites Erica, Almost killing her in the process. 

The following full moon is spend in the basement of the Hale house with Scott and Erica chained to the walls better than anything it could be compared to. When Peter bites another teenager two days later, Lydia Martin and her Boyfriend Jackson Whittemore now Werewolf, get pulled into the fold. From there it's easier to corner him and kill him; ironically with fire. 

Derek deals the killing blow and thus becomes the Alpha of the little dynamic pack of teenagers. by the end of the summer both Isaac and Boyd have both accepted the bite. The pack was now five wolves and one human. Later that year they find out that their token human turned out to be a banshee when she screams and Peter is living again. 

Of course with the help of Derek's blood. 

When the new semester starts and Peter has finally convinced his nephew he was no longer insane, Scott brings in another human into the fold. Of course, Allison Argent doesn't know anything at the time and just accepts all of her new boyfriend's eccentric nature. When they chase the Alpha pack, yes I said Alpha pack, out of their town with their tails between their legs, they get a grace period of four months.

And then all hell breaks loose. And this is where the story starts.

“What the hell are these things?!” Derek shouts to his uncle, who his standing at his back keeping his own demon monster things away. What turned into a normal and bonding moment through the woods was now a clusterfuck of nonsense where they had no clue what was happening.

"I could be wrong, but these could be Golems or Trolls. Or you know, the next problem in his God Forsaken town!” Peter quips, slashing his claws through stone and wincing in pain. the pull of rock against his nails actually hurt quite a bit. 

It took them a bit of fighting, and swearing, before the rest of the pack showed up and the Golem creatures made a run for it. 

“What the hell were those?! Me and Isaac were attacked on our way to my step-dads house!” Scott exclaimed, “There were just two, but they didn’t look anything like these things. They were made of mud, and something that smelled like.. rotting corpses….” Isaac said, shifting his eyes away from everyone. He disliked being reminded of his past. 

Peter examined the young boys, smelling what Isaac had been talking about. “Give me ten hours to figure it out. If I don’t have an answer by midnight I know someone who will.” 

“And what if they attack us again? I can’t be around Lydia at all times, we have separate lives too you know” Jackson said, an arm around the aforementioned woman. 

“Boyd has work in an hour, they won't let me in with him, we’ve tried before.” Erica echoes after Jackson's statement. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. He was happy that they had made it this far as a pack, and that they trusted him enough to give him their problems to fix. 

“Erica you're with Lydia, Isaac you're with Boyd; you're both werewolves you can get him in. and Scott you're with me and Peter. Everyone got it? Keep me on speed dial and call if anything seems wrong or off in any way,” He makes eye contact with all of his Beta’s, and notices Allison's not there. Probably with her family then; they could protect her. “, Peter, Scott, and I are going back to the old house to see what we can salvage before heading to the loft.” 

Everyone nods in agreement, and there is little fuss before everyone follows Derek back to his parents house. When they get back Peter promptly rips up a stair board and pulls out his laptop to get to work. Scott follows Derek and the others branch off to look for things that weren’t too damaged by the fire. 

Derek was kind of surprised to see that they hadn’t thought of doing with sooner. “My step-brother is back in town, and we’re having a family dinner tonight, would you and Peter like to join us?” Scott asks, sifting through books in the study Derek and led them too. "I don’t think the Sheriff trusts be ever since you and Isaac said I murdered my own sister…” The Alpha trails off, grinning at Scott, whose back is turned to him. “that was so long ago, dude!” The Beta turns and his own grin is fully in place. “That would be great but Peter will need total concentration for what he’s doing. Next time, ‘kay?” They fist bump when Scott prompts and go back to what they were doing. 

Slowing Derek hears his Pack leave in pairs, wishing him luck as they took their finds to the loft before heading on their ways. Apparently Lydia was taking Erica to a spa claiming they needed an evening to destress. Peter is waiting in the Laura’s Camaro when Alpha and his first Beta pile the books in the backseat and trunk. They drop Scott off at the Stilinski household and then back to the loft. 

Derek ends up unloading all the books and some of the knick-knacks by himself as Peter goes straight for the couch and relooks and his laptop. whatever he was looking at it must have been important because he had stubbed his toe on the coffee table the pack brought over the past time they were here. Peter hadn't even reacted.

at exactly eleven fifty-eight Derek wakes up from a nightmare and promptly heads to the fridge for a drink. He spots Peter on the phone with a soft smile on his face; He was making a request of some sort, but Derek was to out of it to notice anything else. With a glass of ice cold water in his hand, he heads back to bed and lays there for an hour before sleep takes him again.

At lunch the next day, a Sunday before school, the pack starts arriving one by one. Peter had sent out a mass group message on facebook. Long story. They all brought snacks and were still in their pairs and were chatting amicably amongst each other as they all sat around the coffee table to figure out why they were there and what they were fighting. There was a betting pool going on about the new avengers movie coming out and Derek through his ten dollars down on that. Peter sat back watching, waiting for the clock to strike one. His contact was never late, so he expected a dramatic entrance of some sort. 

“So when is this meeting supposed to start?” Erica asks, popping the bubble gum in her mouth. She looks content just sitting there eating the barbecue chips with the hot salsa meant for the plain Tostitos rounds. There was something wrong with her to continue to chew the gum all the while. Derek shakes his head and looks to Peter and nods in his direction, “He called it, I'm just along for the ride” Peter smirks and nods as he hears a car engine stop outside. “Well they’re here now so I suppose we can start. I spend twenty minutes of my time actually looking up what we had been fighting yesterday. It turns out they were- “

“-Reanimated corpse that I will be now looking into and helping you find.” A smart sounding melodious sounds through the loft and everyone turns to the door, not having heard him approach. “Stiles Stilinski, Seattle's Best and Only Druid.”

“What are you doing here!” Scott proclaims as he see's his step-brother step through the doors; he feels as if he was caught with his pants down. Stiles Shuts the door behind him and nods to his little brother. "I was invited to a werewolves den to help kill a necromancer. But first I must tell you all that I will not be a part of the killing process.” Peter nods as he goes to greet the Druid. A kiss to the cheek is all the older werewolf gets; Along with a cheeky smile before Stiles side steps around him. 

“Whats a Druid, and does my mom know?” Scott asks standing, ready for a confrontation. 

"I am a teacher; I am trained to be and I train emissaries. Right now this young lad I'm teaching is back in Hawaii with his family for the holidays. and no, Mel doesn’t know.” Stiles says as he tweaks the young werewolf’s nose. 

“Well, what are we doing then?” Derek asks, stepping forward ready to protect his beta if the ‘Druid’ happens to actually hurt Scott. “We now know it's a necromancer, how do we kill it?”

Stiles looks up at Derek in shock before smiling and shaking his head. “Despite popular belief, I don’t have a way of tracking him; Men are usually necromancers. I'm here to share my knowledge then I'm off to have lunch with my stepmother.” He nods and sits where Peter had been sitting minutes before. 

As Peter sits on the couch cushion next to the Druid, Stiles starts to talk. and talk. oh, and he talked some more in case you were wondering. It was as if he word vomited everything he knew on the subject, and Derek was barely able to grasp anything he was saying. Scott had a look of concentration on his face, tongue sticking out and eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead. Boyd and Erica were playing footsies under the table, Erica obviously paying attention and Boyd listening with half an ear. Lydia was jotting notes down, nodding with everything Stiles was spouting and Jackson was watching what she wrote. He looked impressed to Derek figured the Banshee was actually writing everything down verbatim. 

That was kind of impressive. 

“-And that's how you will probably find the necromancer; now before I go, any questions?” Everyone's hands go up. Stiles chuckles and points to Erica. “Goldie locks, your first.” 

She winks and then says, "I like you, do you want to be a part of our pack?” Boyd nudges her and nods with what she was saying anyways. Stiles notices he didn’t talk much. 

Stiles chuckles and shrugs his shoulders eyes on the woman who looks like a young version of his mother, “We’ll see; it's Alpha’s say. Light of My Life, with the strawberry blonde hair, what may I do for you, my goddess?” 

“You said here that they need to desecrate the bodies in order to reanimate them. are you insinuating that this Necromancer is having sex with them? and in the cases we have witnessed here they were made of a rock type material. Can you explain that?” She smiles sweetly, like a demon about to steal candy from a baby. Stiles feels a shiver go down his spine and he loses his smile. 

“To desecrate meant to violently disrespect. All he really needs to do is dig up the graves. but… I've never heard of them being shielded before… Do you lot have an emissary I could talk to?” Stiles stands, back ramrod straight. Everyone looks to Derek and Derek shrugs.

“Deaton down at the vet clinic usually helps us if we push him enough.” Stiles makes a noise of distress. Shaking his head, "I will get you guys a proper emissary. It is not wise to bring an old packs Emissary into a new pack. the way it works is this:

When the old Hales died, and Laura left with her brother, You Derek, She had severed that bond, leaving the man here alone. He knew you both had no idea who he was, but it hurt. He probably doesn’t help much, right?” Derek looks embarrassed but nods, “He was probably fighting with his old bonds, finding loopholes through the family bonds you all had for years. I will bring Danny here for you guys to meet; he is a cool guy. I'm sure he’d fit right in.” 

“But why can’t you just do it. you said so yourself; you're trained.” Scott said, looking at Stiles like he was seeing a new person. All this time Scott thought Stiles had been away at college. It was nice to be let in on a secret this big. 

Stiles looks to the pack Alpha and they make facial movements at each other. having only known each other for all of forty-one minutes, Scott was kind of impressed they could do that. After a while Derek shrugs and Stiles sighs,”We’ll have to talk it through. But I still think Danny would be a perfect match for you guys.” and once again he starts talking about his protege. Stiles has nothing but praise for the boy and everyone was kinda wanting to meet him. 

“Oh dear, I need to run guys; Here take these. Don’t worry! they’re not drugs or anything.” Stiles passes around little purple pills, grabbing them from a bag he had been carrying, “It will keep the necromancer from finding you all with his magic. You should be safe for twenty-four hours. Take them with food and still be cautious of your surroundings. I will be back here tomorrow at five thirty.” and with that the whirlwind is gone Peter having walked him out. 

“So when did you get out of the hospital?” the younger lad said to the werewolf. Peter shrugged, “it depends on what you mean. My nurse had been letting me out while I was practically catatonic when she found out what I was… I killed my niece and then my nephew killed me…. was dead for a while and now were here what about you? last I heard you were training to be an emissary” They walked towards Stiles light blue jeep in silence for a couple of seconds, "I was. I was going to take over for Deaton when Laura became Alpha.” There was dead silence. Peter didn’t know how to respond to this enigma. 

They had gone to school together, granted Peter was in his senior year when Stiles had entered high school with his weird buzz cut and fiery spirit. They had hit it off and were instant friends; they used to joke it was because they were both assholes. Then Peter had finished with top marks and asked Stiles to the dance which they both didn’t even end up going too. Then Peter had gone to college and Stiles his second year of high school before Stiles had confessed that Stiles knew Peter wasn’t human. They had a bit of a falling out, Peter having thought Stiles had been spying in on him. 

When they reconnected Stiles had told Peter he was finishing High School in Seattle as he finished up his Emissary training. Peter had obviously felt like a dick and took Stiles out as an apology. at the end of the night Stiles had smiled and lightly punched Peter on the arm before kissing him and making his getaway by going inside the Sheriff's house. that had been the last time Peter had seen him; the next day Stiles was in Seattle, not having told Peter he and been leaving so soon. and two months after that he was catatonic from the fire and going out of his mind.

Stiles grasping his hand brought Peter to the present again. He looked at the now man before him, surprised they were the same height now. "I tried to come visit you, you know…. when I found out what happened. The nurses never let me passed. said I wasn’t family.” Peter nodded, not having remembered. "I stopped trying after a while, thinking it was useless anyways. But I'm glad you're back…. well as back as you can be. You don’t feel complete.”

Stiles pressed his free hand against Peter's chest, feeling the heartbeat under his hand. “what do you mean, Little Sun?” Stiles looked at the man from under his lashes, where he had been previously looking into his heart. “you suffered a great deal of loss you asshat, of course, you're not going to be full anymore… I just wish I could have helped in some way.”

Peter used his hands to grip Stiles hips to pull him into an embrace. “There was nothing you could do; My niece and nephew left. My nurse was a psychopath. You couldn’t have helped in your state.” Stiles nodded before abruptly pulling back in a rush, “Shit, I need to get going!” and with that, Stiles was gone and Peter watched him go. the absence if Stiles brought along with it silence. 

He always wondered what would have happened if he had followed the young emissary in training all those years ago. what had made him become a Druid? had he already connected to Laura? Is that why he wouldn’t bond to the Hale pack as it was now? So many questions entered Peter's head as he looked back to the loft where he noticed the pack suddenly looking away. He shook his head. There would be no answered out here.

And the voices were quite loud again today.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm continuing this.... I woke up at midnight with a MIGHTY NEED to get this out of my head. Here you go!
> 
> Tumblr is harmnoneliveasone.tumblr.com/ if you wanna drop me a line or you have an idea to continue this. Anon is always on.


End file.
